totalannihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategies
There are various strategies used to win the game in a variety of situations. Variables to consider There are various variables to consider. Resources *The number of mining spots and the amount of metal you can get from them. *Whether you have starting rocks or ruins to harvest metal and energy from, and how common they are. Some maps are littered with old structures which contain a large amount of metal. *The amount of vegetation there is which you can harvest for energy. *Location: Is there water to build tidal generators at, or high elevations for windmills to be built at? Is it a metal world where you can mine anywhere and get metal from? Rules Did players agree on a no rushing rule? Do you have to worry about them making flash tanks early to rush across the map and overwhelm you if you don't prepare for them? Is there a rule against aircraft? Players would often agree upon such things before play. The game did not allow you to enforce these, you just having to trust one another. In the Spring Project you can choose which units to allow and not allow. The game did allow a setting which determined if the game would end with the death of the commander. If you spot an enemy commander, can you grab every military unit you have and rush over, killing him off before they have time to destroy your forces? Skill Skill of yourself and your allies and of your enemies. Their willingness to share resources, and gather with your units to attack an enemy, and willingness to ask for help when they needed it. Path finding Some maps had areas where ships would get caught at, and bunch together, having trouble navigating. Various tactics Build units could work together to speed up building of things, harvesting of resources, and even factory production. On a world thick with trees, you could keep producing them to go out and harvest trees for energy early on. You could have hordes of construction aircraft flying about harvesting vegetation for energy and/or rocks and ruins for metal. The commander is the most powerful build unit of them all. Once you had your first fusion generator built, you had enough power to create additional ones easily along with Metal Makers. This would allow you limitless energy and metal. Some made swarms of Brawlers and then sent them over to overwhelm one target after another. Have them target anything that could shoot air units first, and then take out the rest. It was possible to avoid enemy areas which were heavily defended, and just go around picking off isolated mining spots and whatnot to weaken the enemy. Some build long range super weapons to take out enemy defenses while remaining safely out of range of return fire. Some built nuclear weapons and after scouting for areas that didn't have any defenses against them, hit them. Or they'd build them up and then fire more nuclear weapons than their enemy was likely to have interceptor missiles to stop them. In land battles, some would use artillery units and long range missile firing vehicles to skillfully target an enemy from a distance, while having other units keep anyone from rushing them.